The present invention relates to a new and distinctive cultivar of Gazania plant botanically known as Gazania rigens Mitsuwa White, and referred to commercially by the cultivar name "Mitsuwa White".
"Rigens" is the Latin botanical name given by the County Arboretum of Los Angeles, Calif. to the first of the Mitsuwa gazanias called Mitsuwa Yellow, (registered trademark). Mitsuwa Yellow is commercially well known. Mitsuwa White is smiliar in appearance and growing habits to Mitsuwa Yellow, except for the substantial difference in the color of the flowers, i.e., the bright yellow of the parent Mitsuwa Yellow as compared to the pure white with the yellow center spot of Mitsuwa White.